


Star Wars: To Save a Life

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba Fett Gets a Raw Deal, Dark Satine, F/M, Families of Choice, Han Shot First, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mail Order Bodyguard, Mandalorian Culture, Power Imbalance, Sith Shenanigans, Smuggler Han Solo, Suitless Vader, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unwanted Gifts, lots of politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Leia didn't want him.She had no idea about the bodyguard tradition on Mandalore or what would happen if she signed the papers and gave the Duchess permission to give her a gift. She thought it was just a joke, to be honest. Something that got laughed over the dinner table or spoken about behind closed doors. It wasn't something that really happened and it certainly wasn't something that she would get involved with. After all, she is the daughter of Bail Organa and she's not going to be one to get into quasi-slavery.But when she gets him, Leia knows she can't send him back because the alternative might be far worse...





	1. The Arrangement

"You have to be kidding me!" Leia broke off her grin as she left the Senate chambers. There were a few small perks to being in the Senate. She wasn't like the Nabu, serving as queen when you were young and then going straight into representing your planet. No, the Alderaani did things differently. Leia might have been a princess, but she still had common (read, lowland) blood through her mother Breha that it turned out to be a challenge. Who knew that having one common ancestor three generations back could cause that much stir. It gave her more sympathy with the Lowland people and she did admit, she was a little biased towards them. Leia thought that she was proof that not all Lowland people hunted with wolf-cats and drank all day.

She rubbed her face some, wishing she could get out of the elaborate hairdo and makeup she had donned for Life Day. Celebrating that was something that one usually did to protest the Empire--or if you liked a good party. Then again, it was nothing like what her Nabu friend Nagini wore. Nagini had been swamped in thick, red robes that were crusted with elaborate red and gold embroidery. And the jewels. Why, the jewels on that dress could have funded one of Leia's educational centers for a week! Leia grinned over at the older Mandalorian woman. As always, Satine Kryze was her prim and proper self. Despite the fact that she had pacified Mandalore, she was wearing a suit of armor and her white blonde hair had been pulled back in a severe bun. Her only concession to the day was the golden pin in her hair.

"No, I've found it's an effective deterrent against Death Watch rearing it's ugly head." The older woman ruefully shook her head and Leia got a good look of the steel Satine had. It was steel that she often wrapped in satin, but it was steel nonetheless. Leia pitied those who thought they could argue with her and win the day. Satine cleared her throat some. "Would you like to try this service out?"

"I think you've had a little too much to drink," Leia replied. She didn't think it was real. After all, how could it be? Then again, Satine did have her own bodyguard and Leia had to admit that the man wrapped from head to toe in blue _beskar'gam_ was frightening. She had never tried to assassinate Satine, nor did she have any designs on such things, but there was a HoloNet movie going around where someone attacked her. Only to have his neck broken by... Leia realized that she didn't even know the man's name. He didn't say anything as far as she could think. He just stood there, silent and brooding, always over Satone's shoulder and always looking for any danger. Leia had wondered if he was handsome. "It can't be legal."

"This is the Empire." Satine gave her a long look. "You know everything is legal here if you give the Empire their cut." She stopped in front of her office door and gestured Leia inside. Slightly curious now, Leia followed. She could see that the blue Mandalorian was there and he was sitting down on the couch. Satine cleared her throat. He quickly got to his feet, bowed to her, and took his place at Satine's shoulder. For her part, the woman ignored him. She fished around through her papers and comms, before coming up with an older looking one. Leia couldn't help but shiver as she looked at the thing. Satine tapped around it for a few minutes and passed it towards her. "Here. Sign this."

"What is it?" Leia had learned the hard way about signing things and not reading the fine print. That oil spill in the Lowlands had been partially her fault because she allowed dredging of the salt marshes and didn't require the oil trains to have the same brakes as the highland trains did. She shuddered as she thought of the lives lost to that mistake. "Satine. You know I'm not going to sign something until I know what this is."

"I heard about the accident." Satine shrugged. "It happens. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but it was my signature that passed the bill," Leia retorted. She scanned over the document, cursing that she couldn't read formal Mando'a. Why did a planet need three languages? One for trading, one for common use, one for formal use. Then again, Alderaan used one and she did think that it was a bit...spare when it came to having local color. "What is this, Satine? If you want me to sign, you damn well need to tell me what I'm getting myself into!" She didn't feel bad about using harsh language towards the Duchess. This was a little unnerving to her and she didn't like it.

Satine handed her a brochure. Leia scanned over it and tossed it to the ground once she got to the part about pulling out. Because really? Really? Was Satine that drunk that she was going to make sexual jokes? That was unlike the older woman, though, and Leia gave her a look with her sharp, dark eyes. She didn't like this. Didn't like this one bit. It seemed like she was getting into something that she wouldn't be able to get out of so easily. She swore under her breath and grabbed the brochure again. Was this the advertising that Satine was going to give her? A brochure in a language that she wasn't quite good as she needed to be? That really did make her nervous.

Was it her imagination or did the Mandalorian behind Satine tense some? It was hard to tell with the armor.

"That's the information you needed," Satine replied. "Are you going to sign that now or do you need to throw it on the ground? Maybe stepping on it will help you make your choice?"

Leia gritted her teeth as she finally signed her name. "There? Are you happy?"

"Very," Satine replied. She pocketed the comm and turned away. "When would a good time for delivery be? Do you need some place discreet or do you want the package in your living room?"

"Just don't make a scene and we'll be fine." Leia rubbed her face as she tried sank down on Satine's couch. This was a bad idea. She _knew_ it was a bad idea. She shouldn't have signed her name. Maybe she could say that she was drunk. Or maybe she could blame it on Satine. Leia bit her bottom lip as she looked over the brochure again. It had more pictures of Mandalorians on it. None of their faces, just the helmets and their weapons. Leia really didn't like it. She really, really didn't like the feeling she was getting from this, but Leia knew it was too late to go back now.


	2. The Loss

She was going to get him. Boba knew it. He had angered her one too many times. So much so that she had slapped him more than once. Boba could see the darkness in her blue eyes. They were like sapphires: beautiful, but hard and deadly. There was a knife carved out of sapphire. It had been the most beautiful thing Boba had ever seen, but it had sliced through flesh like a hot knife through butter. Boba shivered to think of it. His arm ached as he remembered when Satine had... "introduced" that weapon to him. His father hadn't wanted to be a member of Death Watch. Neither did he. But when Satine had started cracking down on the Southern Clans, he didn't have that much of a choice.

Most of Satine's "bodyguards" were Southern Mandalorians. That should have told you something. Then again, it was mostly the Southern Mandalorians who had tried to kill her. A part of Boba could understand that she wanted to get rid of them. They had tried to attack her and she had to deal with it. You couldn't take much more from a bunch of poor dirt farmers. You could take their land, but you wound up with more angry poor folk who would kill you as soon as your back was turned. You could lock up some of them, but only a few before you started stirring up ire. And taking away weapons was something no Mandalorian, no matter how "pacifist", would tolerate. So Satine played it smart.

She rounded up the ringleaders. The ones that captured public eye. The ones that the locals loved and would do anything to protect. She took those and dragged them to Sundari City where they would be "trained". The scars on Boba's back ached as he thought of it. Strong hands curled through his hair and soothed the ache somewhat, but it couldn't do much. He hadn't been given the good bacta for his injuries. Just _kolto_ and everyone knew that _kolto_ burned like acid being dripped in the wound before it started to work. Satine liked the scarred look in her stock, so she hadn't bothered to get rid of them. He'd only been given _kolto_ to keep from losing mobility in his arms and legs.

Rheeli closed his dark eyes as Boba rested his head on the other man's chest. Neither man said anything for a long time. Rheeli just stroked through his hair, an action that always pleased Boba. Well, it usually did. Right now... Right now, he was getting nothing. Just another drop in the pit spreading through his chest. Boba didn't sniffle or cry out. He knew Satine had their quarters bugged. That was how she knew they had been fripping, even though they were careful to keep from leaving any evidence. Rheeli loved to leave marks, little love nips that blossomed later. He could only leave a few of them and even those couldn't be left where they could be seen.

For all the galaxy knew, Satine owned both of them. Their bodies and their pleasure were for her, not for them. They weren't supposed to do the things that they did. Yet they did it anyways, even when they could be hurt for it. And they had been hurt. Many times. Satine had finally given up on that one after Rheeli let her very nearly be killed by a protestor.

"I'm sorry," Boba whispered. Telling Satine to pound sand wasn't quite as fulfilling now. At the time, it had been worth it. Even with the slap involved. He didn't quite know what happened after that, only that his ears had been ringing afterwards. Rheeli couldn't move to help him. Maybe another time, the fact that Rheeli was older than him would have meant something. It didn't now. Not with how they had both been ill treated. Besides, Boba had been seventeen when he was brought into this "program". And it was much better than prison. Much, much better. He didn't have to have a special guard here. He was just there to protect Satine and even warm her bed on occasion.

Boba swung both ways, but there was something about Satine that he despised.

Rheeli kissed him softly then. He didn't have to say anything, but his eyes said it all. He sat up on the low sleeping couch and watched as Boba forced himself to his feet. "I don't blame you," Rheeli murmured. "If it could have been any other way..." Rheeli touched his chin gently and turned his head. Boba didn't have to see that Rheeli was fighting back tears. He didn't want Boba to see. Rheeli stroked down his chin for a few long seconds, taking a shuddering breath. "I don't blame you for what you did. Hell, I would have done it too. If... If I was a little braver."

Boba turned and stroked his armor. Brand new, the dark forest greens and greys he liked. Covered in patches from his father's clan, but the mythosaur skull that meant he essentially belonged to the crown. Boba hated that one, but he couldn't get rid of it. Not without severely angering Satine. Telling her to pound sand was one thing. Removing her paint patch was quite another. As much as he hated it, though, he didn't want to be punished. He silently dressed himself in the armor. Rheeli helped him, pressing the odd kiss on his exposed skin, but that was all his lover could do. They weren't married. They couldn't be married. Rheeli couldn't say goodbye, but you could see that he would miss Boba.

They would miss each other.

"Be careful," Boba murmured. Rheeli would be alone now. Alone with Satine. There wouldn't be anyone left to help him after Satine had dragged Rheeli into her bed. It wasn't like either of them could do anything about Satine. She would do with them whatever she wanted and they couldn't do anything about it. Boba touched his lover's face with one gloved hand and closed his eyes underneath his helmet. One last hug. That was all they could have. He pulled Rheeli closed to him. " _Kar'taylir darasuum gar_."

" _Kar'taylir darasuum gar_ , _bid pirusti_ ," Rheeli whispered. "I'll see you in the stars, _Bob'ika_. No matter where we are, we'll always see the same stars."

Boba nodded and turned to leave. His eyes burned, but he was trying to keep strong. He had to keep strong. He couldn't let Rheeli see how broken he was about that. He had lost Rheeli. He had lost his rock in a storm. It was all he could do to follow Satine and once again, he cursed the programming and the conditioning that forced him to obey her. He gritted his teeth some. Conditioning could do a lot, but it couldn't make him truly loyal. Boba didn't say anything. Not even as he sat in the skycar. He was going to some other place. He was being dragged away. Well, not dragged. He went willingly and that was making him sick. He shuddered some, not even wanting to think about what he was doing.

Did it matter what he wanted anymore?

Satine let him into a small apartment. Boba nodded. He knew what he was supposed to do now. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping back at her, but he didn't want to have Rheeli punished for something that he did. It wouldn't be right. So Boba began his first security sweep of the night and tried to ignore the ache in his chest. All he had left of Rheeli now was his memories. And one day, even those would fade.


	3. The Arrival

It was well past midnight when Leia got back to her apartment. She just wanted out of her stiff, painful formal clothes. No, check that. It wasn't the heavy robes with their scratchy brocades that were the problem. Nor was it the fancy makeup. It was the shoes. The plain leather flats that pinched her toes and made her feet arch up in the way that her ancestors considered beautiful. Well, if she ever saw any of them, she would gladly shove _their_ feet into those stupid shoes and let them get hurt by it. Leia sighed and started getting the heavy upper robe and the shoes off. She remembered what she had said to Satine a few nights ago. Mostly about "buying" a bodyguard from her. It was supposedly some old Mando tradition and she didn't want to come off as rude by flat refusing.

That said, Leia hoped that Satine would think the better of it. For all the press pool knew, if she showed up with some guy in Mandalorian armor behind her, they might well think that she had bought a slave. And not just any type of slave, a _mirci't_. Leia had no idea what that meant, but she knew it wasn't very good. Tacit slavery of Yavinese, Stewjoni, and Twi'leks had been going on for centuries. Even Zabraks were bred for fighting and for pleasure. With all the beings she knew, namely Satine, there would be many who would applaud her. Leia tried to ignore how her friend had a red haired Stewjoni follow her around like a lost puppy. He was broken, she knew. You could see it in his eyes.

_The poor devil._

Leia hung up her robes and went into the living room. So. What was she supposed to do if Satine actually followed through on her deal? Take the slave? Thank her for him? And how was she going do deal with him? He would be damaged, she knew. So Leia just sighed and looked around. It did look a little cleaner. Someone other than droids had dusted. The magazines that were usually in a pile beside her bed had been straightened and put up correctly. Someone had cleaned the upper windows and it looked like that very same person had even trimmed the dead leaves off her bush. Leia coughed and squared her shoulders. So either the landlord had hired a maid service, or her slaves was here?

She turned the lamp on. He wasn't in the living room. Nor was he in the kitchen. She didn't think he was in the dining room. That left the bedrooms (unlikely) or the utility room. It depended on how he was trained. Leia wasn't familiar with the way this thing worked, so she went for the utility room instead of her bedroom. She didn't think he would try to initiate sex off the bat. Unless he was trained that way. She passed through the hall, one hand lingering on the cream colored walls. The cool tiles hid her foot steps and she thought she could hear him in the utility room. It looked like he was either doing the laundry or he was trying to understand how her appliances worked. Either way, Leia wasn't amused.

She didn't like it when other people started going through her things. He probably didn't know, so she needed to tell him. Leia sighed and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened. A somber young man looked at her, his dark eyes so full of grief that it took her breath away. His smooth, tanned skin was only marred by a thin cut on his right cheek. He looked healthy enough. His dark hair was shiny and he moved with a grace that very few could ever have. He sighed softly as he looked at her. He seemed nervous, like he didn't know what was about to happen. She didn't blame him. For all he knew, his life was about to go to hell and she would have fun doing it.

"So... Satine sent you?" Leia cursed herself for being so awkward. Of course Satine had sent him! Who else would leave a slave in the middle of her apartment?! And he had to be a slave--he had the collar and the low, neutral colored clothing that most slaves on Coruscant wore. He looked her up and down, perhaps taking in how pale she was or the long hair she now wore in a braid. Did he like what he saw? Did he like her eyes, her hair, her face? He looked strong, another thing that worried her. There was a strange man in her house. Standing over her white tile linoleum. Like he didn't think he was the intruder. Leia didn't quite know what to think as she looked him over.

He shrugged. "She did." Leia liked his rich tone, the accent that was so different from her own. Leia liked his voice. If she was being honest, she liked almost everything about him. The man looked down after a few seconds. "Is there anything you would wish for me to do?"

"My name is Leia. Leia Organa." Leia smiled at him and tried to avoid the question he'd asked. She didn't know if she had anything for him to do. Was it right to just order him around? Could she sent him back? He just looked... broken, though. Like all the fight had been stripped of him ages ago. She shook her head after a second and took his hand. He followed her awkwardly. Was he not used to touch being pleasant? Did he think she would hurt him? Leia's heart broken when she thought of all that. He tried to sit on the floor when they came to the couch, but she got him to sit beside her. He fidgeted some. Looked at his hands and worried at his pants. "What's your name?"

"Boba." He looked at her with dark eyes, as if daring her to challenge him. "Is there anything I should know? Do you have any powerful enemies, _kotyc dala_? Anything that would keep both of us alive?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't speak Mando'a. But... I don't think I have anyone like that. I just thought Satine was joking."

"Satine," he spat. " _Never_ jokes." With that, he got up and headed down the other hall. "I've taken the liberty of placing a cot in one of your supply closets. If you want me to move, I can." He nodded, somewhat stiffly, in her general direction. "I don't require much, Miss Organa, just a little head's up in case you have enemies. It makes my job a little easier."

"I'll let you know as soon as something comes up," Leia assured him. She waited until he'd stalked off to comm Satine. She was going to give that bitch a piece of her _mind_.


	4. The Heartbreak

Boba didn't say much of anything as his new _alorir_ looked at him like he was something from some old story. He half expected her to start touch him. Start touching his dark hair, his skin, anything that she could touch. Satine did that. She did the same thing to Rheeli. That man started to accept it and he even sort of wanted her to touch him. If she was stroking his hair, she wasn't striking him. If she was running her hand through Rheeli's thick curls, she would let him get the oil and the satin pillowcase he needed to keep his hair from snagging. Rheeli might not have had a lot of things, but he had his hair. As long as Satine let him keep it and didn't strike him, he was more than happy to put up with being petted.

"You can sleep in the guest room until I find something better," Leia decided. She looked at him like a rat the tooka dragged in. Boba decided that he really didn't like her, at least not right now. He didn't have Rheeli anymore. He didn't even have a comm to where he could call his lover. Boba tried not to keep the pain off his face as he followed her. The apartment was tidy now. Before, it looked like someone who used droids to clean lived here. Now it looked like someone who actually knew how to clean had set up shop. Boba didn't know if he was proud of that or not. He glanced around the cool blue walls, noticing the wall art and the statue in the corner. That hunk of serpentine would be just another thing for him to clean.

The room he was supposed to be staying in was tasteless and bland. Dull beige walls, a tasteless but functional duvet cover, two windows, and what looked like a washroom off to the side. It looked like something one would see in some sort of magazine. Something nice to look at, but not to live in. There was a dresser for his clothes, not that he had many. He just had one other change of clothes and three pairs of underwear. Boba watched as she left and shut the door. His armor was already piled up in the corner. Boba put away his clothing and started arranging the armor. She was going to the senate tomorrow and he needed to look his best. After all, he was representing her _and_ Satine.

What was she going to do with him? Boba had no idea and he was willing to bet that it wouldn't be a very good one. Leia looked like a deer in the headlights when she saw him. Boba sighed softly as he ducked into the small washroom. He had a shower, a sink, basic toiletries, and a wash cloth. At least she had some things for him. Leia would probably be getting him some clothes after all this. The man said nothing as he started to wash up. He didn't want to wash Rheeli's scent off his body, but he had to keep clean. Boba said nothing as he watched the water spin down the drain. He didn't have anything of Rheeli left. Just the memories and the little bit of pain that was left.

Boba liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure. Rheeli was more than happy to oblige. There was just something in his dark, rough voice that made Boba just come undone. And now, Boba had nothing. Satine had just yanked him away from the man he loved. He had never been with a woman before, just with Rheeli. Satine had taken that chance from him. He wouldn't ever get that chance, he thought. The chance to have a relationship with someone he wanted. Rheeli did pleasure Satine if the woman wanted him too. Would he do that wit Leia? Boba had never been with a woman, so he didn't know if he could do things that she liked. Yeah, he had a _deece_ , but what if she didn't want that in her?

Boba eased the door open once he was done getting cleaned up and padded through the apartment. It was better to get this over with rather than just let things drag out. He was getting such a bad feeling about this, but he just needed to get it over with. He found Leia sitting on her couch, watching some mindless holodrama about a missing girl. Well, Boba had done worse things. Satine liked having her head scratched and her feet rubbed. Guess who got _that_ lovely job? Rheeli usually made himself scarce as soon as Satine got in that mood. Boba gritted his teeth as he sat down beside her. Was he even supposed to do that? Or did she want him to sit on the floor?

"Will you be getting me other clothes? And am I allowed to use the washer and dryer?" Boba asked. He needed to know. Yes, he could wash his clothing in the sink, but he preferred to machine wash his underwear. "I don't have very much to wear and it might reflect badly on you." That and he needed new shirts. The two he had were getting fairly threadbare and that could cause blisters under the armor.

Leia looked over at him. "Yeah! We can get you clothes. That won't be much of an issue. Do you know your sizes or do I need to take you downtown? It's nothing against you, I just don't want to get dragged into an all day thing. Senate things, you know."

"It's not an issue." Boba grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and jotted down his sizes. She didn't seem upset that he could read and write, which was a surprise. Satine barely allowed them to read. There were times when Boba didn't know if Rheeli _could_ read. As nice as he was, he hadn't had a lot of education. Try as Boba might, he just couldn't see Rheeli as anything other than what he was. He relaxed back on the couch and glanced at the episode. "I've seen this one. It's honestly not the best, because anyone could find where the husband went."

"Yeah, well, don't spoil it." Leia grabbed for the sweet sticks.

"Your wish is my command," Boba retorted. He picked up the empty bottle sitting beside her and made a face. Well them. She was drinking a craft soda? He thought she might be one to drink fine wines or other things like that. Well,  it wasn't like Boba did a lot of drinking. He really just drank what he was given and tried to be happy about it.  He gave her a long look, noticing how she was glaring at him. "What? It is! You bought me. I belong to _you_. You could do whatever you wanted and I'd just have to stand there and take it!"

"You think I wanted this?" Leia hissed. She got up and turned off the holo-vision. "I'll deal with you tomorrow. We'll talk about clothes and other things then."

Boba shrugged. It wasn't really his problem how she lived her life or what she said. So why was he getting annoyed with himself?


	5. The Contract

Leia was going to borrow a bit from the Gungan people she represented, too and she was going to write up a contract. The way the Gungans talked was actually a bit of _lingua franca_ going on and anyone who insisted otherwise was going to get it from Leia. Wjen you were dealing with a group of aliens whose native language was developed for water and didn't have the right vocal cords for "human" speech, things were going to get interesting. Jar Jar Binks was actually a lot smarter than he looked--and quite familiar with his lawyers if you insulted him to his face. Apparently, the Gungans wrote up extensive legal contracts for just about everything and they were not shy about admitting they did so.

The contract would govern what she would accept and what she wouldn't. That much was easy enough. There would be no sexual touching between herself and Boba, he would receive a monthly stipend plus weekends off, clothing, room, and board, along with several other things. She also outlined a few basic rules for behavior for the both of them. She would go out of her way to be polite and courteous to him and the only things she really expected from him was that he would defend himself if his honor was insulted and he would try not to curse in front of her. The rules really were for her more than him, but she hoped he would get the idea. She wasn't going to hurt him. Not like Satine did.

Leia left the datapad on her kitchen table and gathered her things for the day. She wasn't dressing in any heavy, formal gear, so just a pair of patterned leggings and a light weight pullover would do. She plaited her hair quickly and applied a minimal amount of makeup. Leia did not tend to go all out unless she was doing something very formal and the press seemed to respect that. The only thing formal that she _did_ wear was her mother's golden ring. Padme had had a thing for understated jewelry and the little gold and ruby ring she seemed to favor above all others was one of them. It was also one of the few things she didn't have buried with her when she died. Leia didn't trot out the heavy gold "national dress" necklaces very often, mostly because of how her enemies took it if she did.

To some people, she would always be lowland trash. Leia would always be an imposter, taking the place from the _real_ Senator of Alderaan, a certain Min-Seo. Min-Seo was certainly a talented leader in her own right, but it had been the lowlands that propelled Leia to her place. She did the best she could do for them, even if it got her dragged on the HoloNet regularly. She sighed softly as she fixed a golden pin in her hair. It had been her mother's, Breha said. By any right, she should be able to wear it, but some people wouldn't allow her too. Leia tried to do her best for them, too. Fighting hate with hate only bred more violence and that was something Leia wanted to avoid.

It didn't help that she was adopted and everyone knew it. Breha had also adopted a young clone from Kamino and raised him as Leia's brother, but it was well known that Lucien wouldn't be able to take the throne even if something happened to their father. So it would have to be her and she would have to marry the "right" man to have any chance of being welcomed. The human locals on Alderaan had a very long memory and there was a deep seated resentment towards the poor folks who had fled to Alderaan after a war. Those people could do no right, it seemed, and no one else could convince the highland people that there was actually some value in low land culture.

"What's this?" Boba lounged in the doorway, holding the data tablet. "Have you gone mad, my lady? You _own_ me!"

"I have a personal aversion to slavery," Leia smoothly said, She glanced back at him and grinned. Boba did look pretty confused. She didn't blame him. After all, he had been treated like a slave for several years on end. She couldn't expect him just to snap out of it because she said so. She had to give him some groundwork first. "You won't be a slave here, no matter what Satine told you."

"But the rules are for you." Boba shook his head and sat down on her bed. "Princess... you don't know what you're getting into with this. If Satine were to find out, she could arrest you and send me to the kyber mines."

"Not going to happen," Leia assured him. She touched his cheek gently, noticing that he not only allowed it, he pressed his face into it. Her heart broke to look at him. How old had he been when he was taken into slavery? Was there any way she could help him? Leia didn't know what to do, to be honest, and it was starting to unnerve her. She liked to have a plan of action at the very _least_. She took her stylus and scribbled something down. "I signed my name to it. This is a binding contract, you know. If I break it..."

Boba scrawled his name down and swallowed. "My lady... you don't know what you're doing. This is a dangerous thing and I fear for Rheeli's safety if Satine finds out." He paused and looked horrified. Who was this Rheeli, then? Leia hoped to find out one day.

Leia shrugged. "Then we just make sure it never happens. Simple as that."

Even though she smiled, she knew Satine would figure it out eventually. She always did.


	6. The Warning

Leia had no idea what she was getting him into, Boba realized. He didn't know if she knew that if Satine found this out, he could be punished. That was the last thing Boba wanted to happen, too. All he wanted to do was just get back to Rheeli, but he knew that might not be in the cards for him. The man hugged himself for a few long minutes. In a way, he was lucky. He could read the contract and even sign it. Which he did, but mostly because Leia wanted him too. What he wanted didn't matter anymore. It hadn't mattered for so many years. Boba sank down on the couch. The last thing he wanted to do was get in trouble. He didn't know what Leia would do to punish him.

She might have every right to have Rheeli punished in his stead. She might even make Boba watch as Rheeli was whipped or even shocked. There wouldn't be anything he could do about it, either. Boba grabbed his armor and suited himself up. He had a feeling that Leia was about to go back to the Senate. They were having a vote on Force knew what later on that afternoon. Boba hadn't gotten to go out when he was with Satine and a part of him was actually excited to go to the Senate. Rheeli said it was one of the more beautiful places in the entire galaxy. It was just dripping in gold and gems, made of a solid creamy colored marble, that seemed to glow in the bright Coruscanti light. Boba really wanted to see that. He wanted to get to look at the lush, green planters and everything else that made the city so grand.

He waited on her for the next twenty minutes. Boba knew that she had to get her things together so she could look her best. Leia might have been lowland trash, but at least she wasn't a Mandalorian. Mandalorians were little more than slaves to the rest of the galaxy. The clones certainly were slaves. There wasn't much that could be done about that one, too. Boba knew much of what she was going to expect him to do. He'd done it with Satine as a younger man. Boba rubbed his armor again. He didn't like it very much, but what could he say about it? The man just got ready and finally, when she appeared by the door, he fell in perfect step behind her. Satine had shocked him if he fell out of step.

Two feet to the right. Not one step further or nearer. That was where he was going to stay because he didn't want to get shocked again. Now, Leia didn't have that nasty collar on him nor did she have that remote. Still, Boba wasn't going to try it. What if she decided to hurt Rheeli in his stead? Boba couldn't allow it. Rheeli was one of the few people he loved and cared about. There wasn't much he could do, though. He followed Leia like he was supposed too and tried not to look around too much. The city was massive around him and as they stepped out on the air car balcony, his knees almost buckled. The last thing he wanted to do was get lost! What if Leia told Satine that he'd ran away?

That contract wouldn't be worth anything if Satine found out about it. The man shrugged some to himself. He settled down in the car and tried not to panic. He'd been in the back of a carrier going to Leia's place. He hadn't been right up close and personal with the way their droid taxi was darting through the air! The thing ducked and wove, going around slower freight carriers and what looked like school carriers. If Boba hadn't been wearing his helmet, he would have been watching with his eyes wide open. As it was, he tried not to get sick. He knew that Satine wouldn't want him to get sick on _her_. He was going to apply that very same rule to Leia. He still didn't trust her.

And why should he? Satine had hurt him. Leia had every right to hurt him. There wasn't anything that Boba could do about it.

The senate building came into view and Boba gasped. The building was _huge_. It was floating over a sea of glowing crystals. Parts of it were covered in golden foil and the rest was a pretty cream colored marble. All around the place, there were floating containers that were brimming with exotic plant life. Twirrls, the little creatures imported from Naboo, flew through the air. A few brightly colored felinxs lounged on the rocks, as well as the feathered dogs. Boba swallowed as he started up the glass catwalk. Leia moved like she owned the place. Boba followed like he was some sort of leashed dog. Well, if he was going to be honest about it, yes, he was worth about as much as a leashed dog.

When he crossed Rheeli in the senate hall, he turned his head. The last thing he wanted to do was get Rheeli in trouble. There was nothing he could do on that front, though. There wasn't anything else he could do.

And then he saw that bitch herself, Satine. She fixed him with her steel blue eyes and he just bowed his head. There was nothing he wanted out of this, but he had to do as she said. Boba tried not to hold himself as she looked at him. It was like being pinned down and cut apart by a pair of cold blue lasers. The man just wanted to go back to where he came from, but he knew it would never happen. After all, he was just a slave. Boba gritted his teeth against that. He did see Leia look back, though, and he started cursing under his breath.

Leia, all decked in pure, flowing white robes, looked like some sort of old goddess. "Are you okay?" she quietly asked.

"I'm alright." Boba followed her into the senate room and stood at her shoulder. What else could he say? He was a slave and that was the only thing he was allowed to be.


	7. The Meeting

Satine corned Leia as soon as they were done with the trade talks. There was a Far Rim planet, one actually known for it's exports in jam, of all things, and they were looking to gain entrance to the Republic. Leia had tried some of the food they exported - and it was better than some of the stuff you could get at an exclusive eatery. If that planet wanted in, Leia was prepared to let them in, just based on the good food they had. Maybe she was being a little shallow, but she liked eating well. She had even saved a few pots of jam for Boba once he got back from being with the other guards. She glanced around, noting that there was a certain well to do Senator without his slave.

She slipped over there, a little concerned. "I noticed that you don't have Ka'dara with you," Leia said. "Is she alright? Do I need to send her something?" Leia liked Ka'dara and she really didn't like this Senator. But was she much better, holding Boba as her slave? She might not touch him sexually, but she owned him. He couldn't tell her no. He might be her bodyguard, yes, but she got the feeling that he could be doing many more things... including things that he might not want to be doing. All she needed to do was just say the word and he'd do it. "Is there anything I could get that might help her out?"

"I don't have Ka'dara," the man drawled. He shrugged some, his light blue eyes cold and calculating. "I got rid of her a few days ago. I don't know where she is now and I really don't care."

Leia managed to get away from him before she said something nasty to him. She needed to do something, maybe take a walk, before she lost her temper. Her mother Padme had drafted some legislation that would have outlawed all types of slavery. She needed to bring it back again. That meant that she would have to work on getting Boba free. As far as she knew, he had official freedom papers _somewhere_. She needed to find it and get it out there for all the world to see. She couldn't have him as a slave. She just _couldn't_. She couldn't do that to Boba. Leia was mulling that thought over when she saw Satine make her way over there. The woman smiled at her, looking like some ancient goddess of war in her dark red robes and the long, shiny feathers that trailed down her back.

"Are you finding satisfaction in our product?" Satine asked. As always, the dark blue Mandalorian was right behind her. Leia could tell that he was upset - and she wondered why. Was he related to Boba? Did those two miss each other? Was there any way she could swing it so those two men got to meet again? Satine huffed softly, her eyes dark. "If you aren't happy, tell me. And I'll make sure you are happy. After all, your satisfaction is our greatest priority."

"Oh, I'm happy," Leia replied. All she wanted to do was get out of here before she said something that got Boba in trouble. She liked the man. He was quiet, but there was something in his dark eyes. Something that spoke to the horrors he must have endured as a young man. Leia shook her head. He wasn't going back to that place, not unless she could help it. Leia shook her head some as she started going through her tablet. She needed to get out of here. She was going to say something to Satine that might get Boba in trouble. "I just have a lot to do right now and I don't need to get sidetracked on this." Leia stood up, her eyes dark. "If you will excuse me, I have things I need to be doing right now."

_And none of them involve you._

Satine caught her arm. "I think I have a vested interest in knowing how these men function with others," she said, her voice dark. Her blue eyes were cold and hard, like the cold lasers used to cut chunks of stone from the quarries. "The last thing I want is for one of my friends to be injured by something I sold. And if that happens... well, I could be in a lot of trouble."

"Trust me." Leia pushed aside the other woman's hold. She hoped Boba was near. The last thing she wanted to do was get quizzed by a woman she considered worse than her governess. "I know what I'm getting into."

She also knew that she liked Mandalorian men, but that was a bit beside the point. All she needed to do was think up a good excuse and then she could be free from this. She needed to get Boba free, too. And possibly Boba's friend. Leia shook her head, knowing that she had chosen a real battle. Satine was like one of those fighting dogs you saw on the news holos. She never gave up, not even when it would be in her best interest to do so. Leia gritted her teeth. It was only her ability as a political figure that kept her from losing her temper.

Thankfully, Satine bowed her head. "As you wish."

Leia fled the room after that and found Boba. She needed to get home. _Now_.


End file.
